


"Insanity"

by NaviShin96



Category: K-pop, Kim Namjoon - Fandom, Rap Monster - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alpha Kim Namjoon | Rap Monster, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Bipolar Disorder, Blood, F/M, Idol Kim Namjoon | Rap Monster, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Infatuation, Insanity, Korean Characters, Love, Lust, Multi, NSFW, Obsession, Obsessive Love, Psycho Kim Namjoon, Psychopaths In Love, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Smut, Stalking, Unrequited Love, Violence, XReader, idol, insane, psychologically damaged, psychotic love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2018-12-19 07:30:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11892939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaviShin96/pseuds/NaviShin96
Summary: He's been watching you for a while now. You didn't know it but you triggered his inner psycho. Now it's either love him or face the consequences.





	1. "This Can't Be Real, Can It?"

I had just left the fan meet with BTS. It was so fun seeing the boys, especially Namjoon. Standing inches away from him made my heart flutter. I felt so overwhelmed by the exhilaration, I was still trembling. I couldn't believe it, I met him. The man that I've been swooning over for years. 

As I walk along the street I take slow breaths, trying to steady my heart beat. It was a dim evening and it was getting darker by the minute. Since I walked to the fan meet, I walked home.

I attempt to relaxed myself and enjoyed the breeze on my face. It was warm and comforting, but that rapidly changed.

As I drew closer to my house I felt like I was being followed. I kept seeing shadows all around me, but before I could turn to see what they were, they'd vanish. This occurs almost every day but today the presence felt stronger, more eager.

I speed up and finally reached my driveway. As I approached my house I look behind me, making sure whatever it was didn't follow me all the way home. When I turned back to my house I saw, what appeared to be, a human figure in the woods. I rubbed my eyes and shook my head before returning my eyes back to the figure. It was gone.

"I must be tired... or insane".

I swiftly go inside and lock the door, "I'm to paranoid. I just need to rest" 

I get myself something to drink, sit on the couch and watch TV. As an hour or so past, my eyes became heavy and started to close. Suddenly, my phone starts to ring. I sigh as I reach for my phone from the table in front of me. I pick it up to see the name 'Sam' across the screen.

Sam was my neighbor down the road, he was a year or so younger than I was and clearly had a crush on me. Despite that, he's always been generous to me and abetted me whenever I needed it. He's not once forced himself on me or made me feel unsafe.

I answer, knowing he's probably just worried about me. 

"Hey Sam" I say with a sigh.

"Noona! How are you? Did you get home safe?", he says with such enthusiasm.

I can't help but to giggle at how silly he is, "I'm fine and yes I'm safe at home".

"Ahh Good! Yah Noona! Do you want to hang out tomorrow? I have these tickets to this fair and it has these carnival rides and food stands and later there's...". 

He spoke so fast I could barely understand him.

"Yahh! Calm down boy!", I say as I laugh at his excitement.

"Soo... Will you go with me Noona?". 

He was always so sweet to me and I'd usually blow him off. I didn't want to get close with him, or anyone for that matter. I figured it was better to be alone then to fall in love. The pain that shadowed wouldn't be worth it. 

"Sure, I'll go with you sweetie". 

It was the least I could do considering he's always been there for me.

He lets out a few 'Wahoos' before we exchange our time to meet and hang up. I didn't feel like being around a lot of people, I never did, but Sam has asked me numerous times and I felt immoral to refuse so much.

After ending the call, I go to take a quick shower before bed. I remove my clothes, turn on the warm water and step into the shower. The sound of trickling water always relaxed me. I stood there, closing my eyes as the water ran down my body. There was something sensual about the warm flowing water. I start to brush it over my body with my right hand, as my left propped me up against the wall. I start to think about my day, what I saw, who I met. I slowly drag my hands from my neck, down my chest, then to my stomach.

The thought of him made my body heat rise. My legs started to tremble as my physique tingled at the thought of his hand gliding down my skin. As my hands drew close to my sensitive spot, I release a moan, followed by a name, Namjoon.

Once the name left my lips I felt, what seemed like, a hand gently gripping my hip, trailed by a slight chuckle from a man. I quickly snap out of my trance and turn to find nothing but a vacant shower.

"Is... someone there?". 

I shush my breathing and attempt to listen for someone's presence.

After a few minutes, I sigh in relief. Ahh, thank god it wasn't real, but what's wrong with me? Why did I imagine the feel of a man caressing me? Is it because I said his name? Did I envision Namjoon touching me?

I shake my head, trying to shake out the crazy thoughts in my head, and finish my shower. I step out and put on a baggy t-shirt and a pair of panties. When I walk into my bedroom I quickly notice something that frightened me beyond belief. A trail of water ran from the bathroom, throughout my bedroom and out the front door. 

I freeze up, "He... Hello?". 

My throat becomes tight and my heart starts to race. Not knowing what to do I rapidly run to the front door, it was locked. Did someone come in and lock the door on the way out? I rush to every door and window in the house, making sure they're locked tight.

I sit on the edge of the bed, struggling to calm myself. I steady my breathing and kept telling myself that I was crazy, hopeful that it would make it feel restored.

After a minute, I get into bed. I lay there, listening to the sound of silence. All I could hear was the echo of my own breathing across the quiet room. I shrug off the anxiety and try to relax. After a few moments, I start to doze off. As my eyes almost entirely close, I feel something lightly touch my forehead. Instead of opening my eyes to investigate, I continue to fall deeper into my slumber. It was me being crazy, yet again.

The next morning, I wake up, eat breakfast, and get ready for my day. Paranoid by the events that had occurred the night before. I couldn't help but to turn around every few minutes. I looked at the floor to see all the water was gone. Maybe I was just so tired I hallucinated, I hope. After a few hours pass, my doorbell rings. I open it to find a brightly smiling Sam.

"Hey Noona?! You ready to go!". 

He said while his body quivered with excitement. He's such an adorable boy. Always happy, always smiling.

"Sure, let's go sweetie". 

We walk out the door and head to the fair. I roll my window down and release my hand. feeling the wind blow on my skin, I couldn't help but to contemplate. The water trail, it was very realistic. 

Sam quickly notices my odd behavior, "Is everything okay? You seem distracted".

I bring my focus back to him, "Yes, I'm fine", I didn't want him to worry just because I was insane.

After approximately 30 minutes of driving, we finally arrive. Sam hops out and rushes to the opposite side of the car to open the door for me. I step out and he locks his arm with mine.

"Come on Noona!". I grin and tail him.

After a while of riding rides I become aware of someone trailing us. His attire was a baggy sweatshirt and a mask casing his nose and mouth. At first, I thought, perhaps he was just sick but now I sense that he's hiding his identity. Why? Does he not want me to know who he is? Was he in my house last night? Did he make the water trail? I start to panic.

I try to ignore it but Sam seems to sense that I'm upset. 

"Are you sure you're okay Noona?". 

I glance over to see an extremely worried expression on his face. 

"Oh yes, I guess I'm just tired". 

I hated to lie to him but I didn't want to ruin his day because of my silly paranoia.

"We can go if you want". 

I wanted to say yes but it seemed as if saying those words was a struggle for him.

I quickly decline, "No, I'm having fun with you after all", I said as I playfully bump his arm.

He seems to love the playful attention and beams. We continue exploring the fair when his phone rings, he looks at the name and immediately answers it. After a moment, he motions at me and shelters the speaker while whispering. 

"I need to take this, I'm sorry, it'll be a minute". 

I brush him off and give him space to talk.

I go behind a nearby building and lean against it. *Sigh* it feels good to be away from the crowd, even for a moment. I slide down the brick wall to sit and close my eyes to take in the cool air. The breeze moves around my hair, making it messy. But I don't mind, it feels nice. I try to unwind myself before Sam returns. I felt as if I was ruining his enjoyment with my insanity.

After a minute, I overhear footsteps on gravel approaching from the side of the building. Assuming its Sam, I stay seated and kept my eyes closed.

Trying to tease him I utter, "What took you so long sweetie", and giggle.

"Sweetie!?", a slightly deep and stern voice replies. 

It's not Sam.


	2. "Don't Hold Back"

I tense up, scared to open my eyes. Who is this? Why does he sound angry?

I take a deep breath and open my eyes to see the man in the mask crouched down directly in front of me. I jumped back, hitting my head on the brick wall. He immediately responded with his body and shifted towards me with an empathetic expression.

"Stop! Don't touch me!", I shout, petrified of who this may be.

He looks at me with anger. Like me denying his aid infuriated him. He leans closer to me, I can feel his breath on my face.

"Come any closer and I'll scream, you hear me!", I was panicking.

He drops his head. My sense of accomplishment vanished one I hear his laugher seep through his lips. He slowly raises his head, returning his eyes to focus on mine.

"You think I care?".

He wasn't scared at all.

"Go ahead y/n, scream. Yell for your little boyfriend. What was his name again? Ahh yes, Sam".

I couldn't believe it, he was encouraging me to call for help. My threat didn't faze him at all. What do I do? and how did he know our names? Is he the guy from last night?

He noticed the puzzled look on my face.

"Oh, baby I've been watching you for months now. I know everything about you. It's only been recently, that is, that I've gotten to meet you".

Meet me? Does he mean now? No! Last night?

"Were you in my house last night?".

I was desperate for answers. But his response to this question frightened me. He never said a word, he just, smirked.

Suddenly I hear footsteps again, "Noona, are you back here?!".

Sam's voice shout from around the corner.

The mysterious man swiftly grabs my cheek, pulling me in close to him, my body immediately accepts his. He presses his lips to mine. The world freezes in an instant.

After a few seconds, he pulls back, "Don't worry, I'll see you again soon y/n", and disappeared.

My frame was stiff. My body felt like fire.

Sam then turns the corner to see me sitting on the ground, in shock. What just happened? Did he... kiss me? Why did it... feel good? His lips were so soft and warm. Why did I accept it, he's crazy! Wait, did he say he'd see me soon?

"Noona?! Are you okay?", the younger shook me to bring me back to reality.

I snapped out of my thought and responded, "Ye... Yes, I'm okay".

I decided not to tell him what had happened. I didn't want to drag him into whatever was going on. Besides, that man knew his name. Sam could be in serious danger if he gets any more involved.

"I'm tired, could you take me home?".

I lie, I needed to get away from him as soon as possible.

With that psycho following me around, I wouldn't want Sam getting hurt because of me.

He agrees and takes me home. By the time we get there, it's already dark. He lets me know he's a phone call away if I need him and I head in my house. I hated to leave him so anxious but I need to be alone right now. I calm myself and go to take a shower to relax myself before bed.

I, once again, remove my clothes, turn on the water and step into the shower. I lean my arms in front of me, propping myself up against the shower wall. Closing my eyes, I attempt to calm my breathing. My entire body was trembling. Why was this happening... to me? My heart was still pounding from earlier.

I try to persuade myself, "Everything is okay, I'm safe, he didn't hurt me".

Unexpectedly, I feel a hand on my hip, as I did the night before, followed by a voice that whispered.

"I could never harm you baby".

I quickly turn around and use my hands to cover myself. I see him, the man from before. He was standing over me, his clothes soaked from the tumbling water, his face still shielded by the mask. He was the man from last night! What is he doing here? How did he get in my house?

Petrified, I start to sob, "Please don't hurt me, I beg you. I'll do anything, just please...".

He quickly leans in and embraces my cheeks in his hands, a look of hurt on his face.

"Oh baby, no! I'd never hurt you. I love you".

My tears start to descend on my cheeks into his hands, "What do you want from me?".

His expression became dark, annoyed that I didn't respond to his confession.

"I don't want anything from you except for your love baby. I want you, to be mine".

Is he insane? Why me?

He then starts to slowly tilt into my face. I tense up, scared to move. He quickly pulls down his mask and roughly presses his mouth to mine. He starts to move his lips and kiss me with force. I wanted to push him away but I was too afraid to remove my hands, in the fear of exposing myself even more.

I close my eyes trying to convince myself it wasn't real. I felt a heat wave throughout my entire being. My body tingled with excitement. I was frightened but I haven't felt this kind of touch in a long time. My mind was screaming for me to get out, run. While my body was begging for more. No! He's insane, I need to get away from him.

I finally got the courage to move my hands and I forcibly push him off me, making him slip and fall on the wet shower floor. This was my chance. I quickly run out of the bathroom, into my bedroom. I'm gonna make it. As my right foot stepped over the door frame, a hand grabbed my arm and yanked me back, making me fall to the floor. He slammed my bedroom door shut and locked it. I was terrified. I couldn't get away.

"Why are you trying to leave me!? All I want is for you to love me!".

He screamed. His tone was horrifying.

The echo of his voice ricocheting off the walls. My weeping continues. What do I do? Why me? I slowly raise my head to see a familiar face.

It can't be! "Na... Namjoon?".

I was in shock to clearly see the face of my stalker.

It was Kim Namjoon. Why was he doing this? He's been watching me for months? I didn't know what to feel. I've always fantasized about him, about being with him, loving him, but... not like this.

After hearing me say his name, he abruptly gets on top of me.

"Yes baby it's me. I've been observing you for months. Then yesterday we met. We got along so well, just like I knew we would. You said you loved me! Do you remember?".

That's why he approached me. Because I said I loved him. My body trembles, he's insane. What do I do? Should I just play along? If I refuse him... there's no telling what he's capable of.

"I... I do love you baby, I do!", I quickly respond, eager to calm him.

Followed by my response, he becomes tranquil. A bright smile creeps across his face.

"You love me? See I knew it, I knew that you loved me!".

He forces my body against the floor and presses his lips to mine, this time, releasing his tongue into my mouth. My body heat, once again, rises. My throat tightened. As his tongue explored my mouth, I closed my eyes. I loathed that I craved the touch of someone in this moment. I tried not to enjoy the sensation of his touch. I tense up, refusing to move my lips.

He noticed I felt uncomfortable and propped back, "What's wrong? Why won't you kiss me back? I thought you loved me".

An expression of pain crawling over him. But what was even more noticeable was the darkness in his eyes, "Did you lie?".

Anxious I might upset him I immediately reassure him.

"No baby, it's not that. I do love you, so much. I... I just. It's uncomfortable on the floor. The rug hurts my skin".

I strive to control my voice so that he doesn't suspect me of lying.

He quickly responses and picks me up off the floor, setting me on the bed. He believed me. Maybe if I keep this up he'll stay calm and I can get out of this. I cover myself, making it obvious I was unconformable being so exposed. He quickly realizes.

Leaning over my, still fully nude, body, he grabs a blanket. His sleeve grazing over my neck as he leans back. Gazing into my eyes, he gently wraps it around me. His hands caressing my shoulders down to my fingertips as he encases my body with the wooly fabric.

His eyes examining every inch of my body as he covers me. A look of thirst overtaking his glowing hazels.

"Do you promise?".

I peer out to see his eyes fixed on mine, sadness and darkness flowing through them.

"Promise what?", I felt as if I already knew what his response would be.

He runs his fingers through my hair roughly before cupping my face in his hands.

"Do you promise... that you love me?"

He leans in close to my face and examines my expressions. As if to make sure I was being honest. 

I take a deep breath, "Yes Joonie, I promise... I love you with all my heart. I'll be yours forever and always. I promise".

I knew I went overboard but I was desperate for him to believe me. This man... What exactly is he capable of.

He sighs, pressing his forehead to mine. His eyes close, "Good!".

He stayed motionless for several minutes. His warm breath against my mouth. My lips quivered as I struggle to restrain them from reaching out. What was wrong with me?

He pulls back to give me a quick kiss on the lips, this time, I kissed back. My lips moved in perfect sync with his. It felt as if our bodies were made for each other.

His lips disconnect from mine. His fingers pushing back my hair.

"I have to go, I'll see you tomorrow baby, okay? I love you".

Before I could respond, he turns and leaves the room, then the house.

He's gone.


	3. "Your Arms Are My Safe Haven"

I sat there, shaking. He insane! But, why did I kiss him back? There's no telling what he's capable of so why would I...

"Stop it!", my mind was racing.

I thought it would be better to be alone but now I couldn't stand the idea of it. I need to be around someone, someone I trust. Sam.

I get dressed and grab all the things I needed to stay the night away from the house. Quickly, I run out the door and sprinted to Sam's house. I didn't want Sam to get hurt because of me but I was terrified of being alone in that house, knowing he can find a way in whenever he pleased.

Reaching Sam's house, I gasp for air as I rang the doorbell rapidly. Looking over my shoulder every second to make sure Namjoon didn't follow me. After a few rings, the lights turn on. I hear his feet slowly dragging across the floor as he walked towards the door.

"Who is it?", a sleepy Sam demands.

"It's me y/n! Please let me in!".

My body was trembling. The longer I was out here the more terrified I became.

After confirming his visitor Sam speedily unlocks and opens the door. Without saying a word, I run inside and slam the door shut, followed by locking it. I fall to my knees, attempting to catch my breath. My arms quivered as they held up my upper body. Sam immediately became worried. He sits on the floor holding me in his arms as I slowly calmed my heart rate.

"What's wrong y/n? Are you okay?".

His arms tightened around me, making me feel safe.

Once my breathing caught up, I replied, "No...".

I could no longer hold back, my tears started to fall. I was so frightened of Namjoon, but mostly, I was frightened of myself. What was wrong with me? Why did I accept him towards the end?

"Tell me what's wrong Noona, I'll listen".

I lean back to connect eyes with my comforter.

His deep browns watered at the sight of my falling tears. He slowly brushes my loose hair behind my ear. His smile grows as my tears slowly halt. His pretty pink lips spread thin across his mouth as his grin increased in size.

I take a deep breath and tell him everything that had happened since the day before. His expression rapidly transforms into rage and worry. As I spoke I couldn't help but to whimper while describing certain events. When I did, he would pull me in for a tight hug until I was calm enough to continue.

Not once did he interrupt or break eye contact with me. One hand rested on my lower back while the other continuously wiped away my tumbling tears. He made sure I knew he was listening and cared about each and every word I spoke.

Once I was finished, he took both of his hands to my cheeks and dried my tears. Suddenly, he pulled my body close to his, holding me tight. He leans down, I could feel his warm breath on my forehead. Before I could realize, he softly pressed his lips to my skin. The smooth sensation of his comfort relaxed me completely. After a few seconds, he leans back. Glaring into my eyes.

"Don't worry y/n, you're safe now. I promise, as long as you're with me, I'll protect you".

His eyes sparkled with every word that left his lips. I could feel the sincerity in his voice. I felt safe.

~~~

We slump to his room, his arms held me with every step we took. His room was a little messy, which I expected from the hyperactive younger. His house was smaller than mine but felt just as comfortable to be in.

"You can stay as long as you need Noona. We'll figure everything out tomorrow".

I turn around to see Sam setting my things in the corner of the room.

He then goes to the small closet and removes a pillow and blanket.

"Goodnight Noona, yell if you need anything".

"Wait! Where are you going?", my voice shook at the thought of being alone.

"I was going to sleep on the couch, I didn't want to disturb you".

My body clenched, "Could you stay here... with me...?".

His eyes widened and his cheeks flushed red. The room was too small for him to sleep on the floor and his bed was full size. Plenty of room for two.

"I... I just don't want to be alone. So, will you please... stay?".

I was so embarrassed to ask but my fear was too strong and took me over.

His expression relaxed but his blush remained, "Ahh... Uhh... Yea Noona, Of course".

He slowly drops the pillow and blanket and pushes them to the side with his feet. I situate myself in bed, pressing my body up against the wall. After a moment, I realize he was still standing at the side of the bed. His head was dropped, his right arm nervously scratching his left. 

"What's wrong Sam?"

He turns his head as his cheeks brightened, "I... I can't sleep in... Uhh... ha... never mind".

He anxiously giggles as he rubs the back of his neck.

"Ugh, just tell me".

I had never seen him act so awkward before, which was saying something considering that boy has always been a weird one.

"I just... I usually sleep in my boxers. But if you don't want me to its fine, I'll just...".

"That's fine".

My mind wasn't in the gutter at the moment, so sleeping next to Sam in his boxers wouldn't phase me. The last thing I craved was a man touch.

His face went in utter shock, "What? Really? Umm... Okay".

He turned around and slowly took off his shirt and pajama bottoms. His body shook as the lifted the covers and crawled into the bed with me.

~~~

As the minutes grew, I hear a whisper, "Noona, are you awake?".

I slightly giggle at his silliness, "Haha, yes sweetie I'm awake."

The covers start to rustle, I turn around to see Sam staring at me.

"Can I ask you a question?", he looks down at his fingers, as they twisted the sheet.

"Yea", my voice low, I had a feeling he was going to ask about... him.

"Wh... What did you feel? When he... you know... kissed you?".

I had told him everything, even that I kissed Namjoon back before he left.

I gulp, not sure as to how I'm supposed to explain what it felt like to lock lips with a psycho. I roll over onto my stomach, propping myself up by my elbows. I look up, glaring at the stars outside the window. There was only one word I could think of to describe the sensation of his lips.

"Ecstasy".


	4. "Where Are We?"

~~~  
After a few hours, we both shoot up in the bed. The sound of angered fist bang on the front door. We both look at each other, immediately knowing who it must be. Sam slowly stands up and begins to walk out of the bedroom.

“What are you doing? Don’t go out there!”

I was terrified at the thought of Sam getting harmed because of me.

“It’s okay Noona, I won’t let him hurt you”.

Before I could stop him, he quickly leaves the room and heads towards the front door.

I could hear the click of the handle as he twisted it. The banging immediately stops and everything goes still.

I desperately run out the room and to the front door. The door was half way open. With my heart pounding I slowly step over to see Sam laying on the ground. Rain pouring over his, completely motionless, body.

I franticly attempt to approach him before instantly freezing in my tracks. There he was, Namjoon. He was looking at me with such anger emanating in his eyes. The rain flowing off his hair and down his face, completely soaking him. My eyes lower to see a rock in his hand. He hit Sam? What do I do?

He drops the rock and starts to sprint towards me. I finally snap out of my utter shock and attempt to run. I need to call the police. Did he kill Sam? I had never felt so horrified in my life.

Before I could run just a few feet, he had already caught up to me. He grabbed my arm, violently pulling me towards him. On instinct, I use all my strength to jerk away. I fall to the floor, smacking my head over a table, knocking me unconscious.

~~~

As I regain consciousness, I remember the latest events. I immediately start to get up, determined to find out if Sam is alive. As I struggle I realize I can’t move. I look at my arms and legs, he tied me to a bed. I look around, where am I? This isn’t Sam’s house, or mine. I start to scream, hoping that wherever I was, someone would hear me.

“It’s pointless…”

A voice from the corner speaks, Namjoon. He walks over to me, sitting on the bed beside me.

“Screaming… It’s pointless. There’s no one around for miles. It’s just us… and that little buddy of yours”.  
Buddy? Sam?! He’s here?

“Where is he?”

He growls before standing up and walking towards the closet. He opens the door and I immediately see him, Sam. He was on the floor, leaned up against the wall. His ankles and wrist tied together, a gag in his mouth, unconscious.

“Sam!”, I cry out, hoping to see movement.

Namjoon slams the door shut and stomps over to me. Grabbing the back of my head and demanding an explanation.

“Why were you at another man’s house at night!?”, His voice stern and full of rage.

I panic, what is he going to do? I’ve never seen such fury in someone’s eyes. It was… horrifying.

“He never touched me! It’s not like that baby. I promise! I just… I was so excited to tell someone that I was yours so…”

I recklessly ramble in a desperate attempt to calm him.

“…I went to his house and told him about you but it was so late I ended staying over. I didn’t want to walk home in the rain. I’d never cheat on you baby! I swear!”.

He slowly lifts his head and releases my hair from his grip. He leans back and stands next to the bed. After a moment of examining my expression he turns and starts to walk towards the closet.

“Wha… What are you doing!?”

He opens the closet door, “Let’s see what your little buddy has to say”.

He leans down and grabs Sam’s hair with his left hand. With his right, he proceeds to smack Sam on the cheek repeatedly, until Sam starts to regain consciousness.

As soon as Sam becomes aware of the situation, he panics. Struggling to move his legs and arms.

Namjoon roughly grabs his face, pulling it close to him.

“Shh…”, Sam immediately listens and goes silent.

“Now… Did you touch my girl?”.

Sam franticly shakes his head in protest. Mumbling through the gag, desperately trying to communicate with Namjoon. The sound of muffled words annoys Namjoon. He grunts as he tightens his grip on Sam.

“Shut up and I’ll take the damn gag off!”.

Namjoon releases his hands from Sam and removes his gag. Sam instantly starts screaming. Anxious for someone’s help. Namjoon grunts in aggravation before reaching into the side of his shoe. Sam goes completely mute and motionless at the sight of it. It’s a gun.

“If you scream again, it’ll be the last sound you ever made. You understand?!”.

A gun? Is he really this violent? My body froze, a numbness completely took me over. I calmly attempt to warn Sam without angering Namjoon.

“Do as he says Sam”.

Sam looks over at me, tears flooding his cheeks. A look of terror in his eyes. He silently nods before returning his attention to Namjoon. Namjoon replies to me without breaking eye contact with Sam.

“Thank you, baby… Now, why was my girl with you at night?”.

Sam tremblingly gulps before responding.

“N… Noona was lonely after you left… Sh… She didn’t want to be alone. So, she came to my house. I never touched her, I promise! She loves you and only you. I’d never…”

“That’s enough!”.

Namjoon seemed to believe his story but was already annoyed with hearing Sam’s voice. Sam immediately goes silent and drops his head.

“Thank you for your cooperation kid”.

Namjoon puts Sam’s gag back in before standing up and closing the closet door. He sighs, turns around and starts to walk back towards me. When he reaches the bed, he climbs over me. His right-hand lays by my head, gun still in hand.

“I’m sorry for accusing you of cheating on me baby. I guess… I was just jealous.”

He rubs the back of his neck sheepishly as he lets out an awkward chuckle. I stay silent. The gun… it’s all I can think about.

He looks at me and places his left hand on my cheek, stroking it softly as a smile creeps across his face.

“You’re so beautiful…”.

He leans down, connecting his lips to mine. There it was again… Ecstasy. What was wrong with me? He has a gun next to my head, yet I feel… My body heat rises as his lips move on mine. After a minute, he pulls back. I look over to see the gun just inches away from my face. He quickly notices.

“Oh baby, don’t worry. I would never use this on you. I promise”.

He smiles brightly before placing it on the table next to the bed and returning to me.

“I love you baby”.

He caresses my face, moving his fingers across my cheek and into my hair. Petting my head as he moves over it. His bright smile exposing his deep dimples. A look of innocence covering his expression. Is it even possible that this is the same person that just pulled out a gun?


End file.
